


Fate

by hana_ginkawa



Series: Fate - A Collection of Inuyasha Feudal Fairy Tale Drabbles [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-23
Updated: 2005-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/hana_ginkawa
Summary: This is a oneshot drabble I did around the same time I did Lost and Found.





	Fate

Neither would look back and regret

She awakened him in more ways than one. She gave him his sense of worth. She gave and gave, never asking anything in return.

What could he ever give her in return that was worth all she had ever given to him?

Fate had tossed them into the mix of adventure and life.

One day the protectiveness on both their parts turned towards an affection so deep as to fracture the bonds of another.

She asked of him without words the only she would ever ask of him.

Two words said enough: his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaikoDragonjkf), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
